Aku Nggak Punya Pulsa!
by Elpiji
Summary: Sakura sedih, karena Sasuke-pacarnya tidak pernah menghubunginya akhir-akhir ini. Apa yang terjadi?/Inspirasi dari iklan di tv/SasuSaku/Humor nggak kerasa/"Aku nggak punya pulsaa!"/Kalo baik, boleh minta RnR?


Halo~ semuanya~! Kira disinii~! #dihajarkarenaberisik  
>Maaf sebelumnya karena saia belum bisa update fic saia yang berjudul 'Antara Cina dan Copet'. Kenapa? Sebenarnya udah jadi 50%, Cuma tiba-tiba ide saia hilang ditelan ombak. (?)<p>

Langsung aja, ya~! Daripada basa-basi!

Langsung kita mulai! Tengtengteng!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto + All Chara semuanya milik Kazuki Takahashi.  
>Fic ini milik saia,<br>da terinspirasi dari sebuah iklan di televisi. (Pasti udah tau, 'kan?)

**Warning(s):**jelek, gaje, abal, bau, busuk, ancur, typo bertebaran, humor garing, romance nggak kerasa, dll.

— Kira Kazuki Mempersembahkan —

— Sebuah FanFic yang Diangkat dari Sebuah Iklan —

— SasuSaku OneShoot —

— **Aku Nggak Punya Pulsa~! **—

— Sakura P.o.V. —

Hai semuanya! Namaku Sakura Haruno! Teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Sakura! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian!

Hmm… Apakah menurut kalian nada bicaraku begitu riang? Memang begitu… Tapi, ini kulakukan untuk menutupi kesedihanku…

Kalian bertanya? Kenapa aku sedih?

Kalian mau tau?

Benar-benar mau tau?

Oke, akan kuceritakan. Aku sedih karena… Pacarku, Sasuke Uchiha, tidak pernah menghubungiku. Kami tidak bisa ketemu di sekolah karena sekolah kami berbeda… Aku sekolah di SMU 15 Konoha, sedangkan dia sekolah di SMU 3 Konoha. Kami biasanya… Hanya berhubungan lewat telpon dan SMS. Jaraaaang sekali bertemu.

Lihat saja, selama 1 tahun hubungan cinta kami (ciaelah, bahasanya… =_=), kami cuma pernah kencan 3 kali.

Garis bawahi itu. **3 KALI!**

Ehm… Aku minta garis bawahi, bukan bold dan capslock… Yah, tapi tak apalah.. Otakku lagi error…

Lalu? Bagaimana kami bisa ketemu—juga jadian? Pasti kalian mau bertanya tentang itu, 'kan? Kami ketemu juga secara tidak sengaja… Dia salah nomor, dia ingin menghubungi teman lelaki—mungkin pasangan yaoi-nya? Ah, tidak mungkin… Dia itu normal, kok. Buktinya aja dia masih mau pacaran sama aku.

Bagaimana kami jadian… Ituu… Ah! Kurasakan pipiku memerah se-merah rambutku saat mengingat hal itu… Eh, tunggu! Rambutku, 'kan pink!

Ah, maaf, jadi basa-basi… Itu… Aku yang nembak dia lewat telpon… Ah, pipiku pasti sudah merah sekarang! Trus… Respon yang dia berikan adalah: "Tentu saja. Aku sudah tau itu sejak lama. Kau kuterima. Besok temui aku di… blablabla…"

Yang aku bingung itu, masa' dia bilang 'Kau diterima'? Memangnya aku mau melamar kerja?

Sasuke… Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku? Tidak pernah menelponku? Aku pengen menelponmu… Tapi kok yang jawab malah perempuan, sih? Yang selalu bilang "Maaf, pulsa anda tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan ini…"

Saat kutanya, "Siapa ini?" dia malah berkata dalam bahasa Inggris yang tidak kumengerti… Pakah dia bule selingkuhanmu, Sasuke? (Bukan, Sakura…=_=a)

Saat kukirim SMS? Nggak dibalesnya!

Sialan! Aku ini apa sih, Sasuke, bagimu? Aku ini pacarmuu~! Kekasihmu~! Calon istrimuu~! —stop, tadi aku bilang apa? Calon istri? Ah, aku ragu apakah Sasuke akan menikahiku suatu hari nanti…

Ah, kurasakan airmata mulai menitik—menetes dari mata hijau-ku, menuju pipi lembutku… Ah, Sakura! Masih aja bisa narsis di saat sedih! Ah, aku mulai berbicara dengan diriku sendiri lagi…

"Hiks… Hiks…" aku menangis tersedu-sedu di kasurku. Ini menyakitkan, Sasuke…

Oke, Sasuke! Aku minta kepastian sekarang!

Kuambil HP _Pinkberry_ dari meja di dekat kasur _queen-size_ milikku pribadi. Yang kuharap Sasuke mau tidur disini denganku suatu saat nanti… Ah, Sakura… Sejak kapan kau mulai mesum begini?

Kuambil HP, itu, kubuka keylock-nya. Berharap ada SMS dari Sasuke… Hasilnya? _Nothing…_

Sasuke…! Kemarahanku sudah penuh sekarang! Kubuka bagian pesan dari HP-ku, kuketik SMS ke Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Besok temui aku di depan gedung sekolahku! Bodo amat SMS ini mau kau bales atau nggak!" kira-kira, inlah SMS yang kukirim ke seseorang dengan _contact name _'My Sasuke U.'.

Oke, Sakura! Saatnya tidur! Kunaikkan selimut sampai se-leher. Kupeluk guling bergambar bunga sakura berguguran dengan seerat-reratnya. Kupejamkan mataku.

Tak lama kemudian… Aku tertidur lelap.

— Keesokan Harinya —

"Hoaahm…" aku menguap lebar, kemudian aku langsung menutup mulutku. Menguap lebar itu nggak baik, lho! Nanti rahang kalian bisa lepas! Dan selamanya harus memakai masker… Bohong, ding! Nggak harus pake masker, kok! Palingan Cuma mulut kalian nggak bisa ditutup lagi!

Aku berdiri dari kasurku, melakukan stretching dan senam-senam kecil. Yah… Pergangan habis bangun tidur itu 'kan, baik!

"Sakuraa~! Mandii~! Sarapan sudah siap~!" kudengar ibuku berteriak dari bawah. Memang, kamarku ada di lantai dua.

"Iya, buu~!"

Aku mengambil handuk, dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Eiit…! Kalian tidak boleh ikut!

…Beberapa menit Kemudian…

Fyuuh! Mandi memang segar! Aku segera pergi ke dalam kamar, memakai seragam sekolahku, yang berupa kemeja lengan panjang, dasi sailor, dan rok se-lutut yang serba berwarna hitam. Aku bingung… Ini sekolah atau langit malam? Seragamnya hitam semua… Kecuali dasinya, sih… Dasinya berwarna merah!

Aku segera turun ke bawah. Tersenyum kepada ayah dan ibuku. "Selamat pagi, Ayah! Selamat pagi, Ibu!"

"Selamat pagi, Sakura," Ayah dan Ibu menjawab dengan kompak. Uwaah… Pasangan suami-istri yang kompak!

Aku duduk di meja makan, dan memakan sarapanku yang berupa roti isi selai dan susu.

Yaah… Sarapan yang sederhana, memang. Setelah selesai sarapan, aku memakai kaos kaki dan sepatuku, kemudian berpamitan kepada orangtua-ku.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku pergi dulu!"

Aku berjalan keluar rumah. Berangkat ke sekolah dengan jalan kaki.

Hfft… Kira-kira, apa ya, yang nanti akan kukatakan ke Sasuke?

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku langsung menuju ke kelasku, duduk dan membaca buku pelajaran. Yah, juga ngobrol dengan teman-teman yang menghampiriku.

— Siang Hari —

"_**Kriing~!" **_bel pertanda pelajaran terakhir telah selesai berbunyi. Kami bergerombol keluar kelas. Menuju ke rumah masing-masing.

Kecuali aku.

Aku menuggu Sasuke sambil bersandar di gerbang sekolah. Langit mulai gelap, dan bergemuruh.

Hujan mulai turun… Ah, sedihnya hidupku… Bahkan langit ikut menangis untukku…

"Jangan ge-er Sakura! Langit nggak menangis untukmu. Hujan terjadi karena pengapan!" sebuah suara barito mengagetkanku.

Ah, kayaknya kata-kataku yang tadi bukan cuma dipikiranku, deh.

Aku menoleh, "eh? Sasuke?"

— Normal P.o.V —

"Eh? Sasuke?" Sakura menoleh ke asal suara baritone yang didengarnya tadi.

"Ya, Sakura. Ini kau masih menungguku di saat hujan begini? Lihat, bajumu basah. Nanti kau sakit!"

"Apa pedulimu? Kau bahkan tidak pernah menghubungiku!" matanya kini berkaca-kaca. Bukan bercermin-cermin. (?)

"Tunggu Sakura, bisa kujelas—" . "Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan? Pokoknya, kita putus!" Airmata menetes di matanya, tercampur dengan hujan. Dia berusaha pergi darisana. Menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Sakura! Jangan tinggalin aku! Aku masih mencintaimu!"

"Apa susahnya ngomong? SMS nggak pernah! Telpon nggak pernah!" Sakura menatap mata Sasuke dalam-dalam. Airmata terus menetes dimatanya.

"Aku nggak punya pulsaa~!"

… Countdown…

3…

2…

1…

"APPWAAH? $#$%^&*%!&#?" sakura pun jatuh pingsan dengan indahnya. #plak!

"Sakura? SAKURAAA~!" Sasuke memangku kepala Sakura.

"Aku tidak mati, bodoh! Aku hanya pingsan!" Sakura bangun sejenak, menjitak kepala Sasuke, kemudian pingsan lagi.

"…." Sasuke hanya terdiam.

_Pesan moral: Kalo pacaran harus sering-sering ketemu! Kalaupun jaraknya sangat jauh, setidaknya selalu siap sedia pulsa! Ingat! Kehabisan pulsa dapat menyebabkan pingsan! Waspadalah! Waspadalah! #plak_

— _**The End – Owari – Fin – Tamat **_—

Fyuuh… Akhirnya selesai juga… maaf kalo nggak lucu! Otak saia lagi rusak! #plak

Akhir kata,

_Di rumah ada banyak kaca,  
>Di dapur ada banyak keran,<em>

_Setelah selesai membaca,_  
><em>Berikanlah kritik dan saran!<em>

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!

^^ Berikan review terbaik kalian! ^^

— Kira Kazuki —  
>— 01 – Februari – 2012 —<p> 


End file.
